


I'll Be There For You

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, friends au with the carmilla characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I take every episode of Friends and replace the original characters with Carmilla characters (episodes won't be word for word most of the time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

The characters will still be the Carmilla characters, but here's who they take the place of from the Friends characters:

Rachel Green is Laura Hollis

Monica Geller is Danny Lawrence

Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan is Betty Spielsdorf

Joey Tribbiani is Will Luce

Chandler Bing is Wilson Kirsch

Ross Geller is Carmilla Karnstein

Carol Willick is Ell

Susan Bunch is Natalie

Janice is Sarah-Jane

Mr. Heckles is Vordenberg

Judy Geller is The Dean

Mike Hannigan is Theo

*I'll figure out who plays everyone else when the time comes, might add some original characters/keep some characters the same, etc.

 


End file.
